


God Bless the Child

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:God Bless the ChildFandom:Angel the SeriesArtist:Billie HolidaySummary:Good night, folks.





	God Bless the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Lorne. _sigh_. 
> 
> Thanks are due to the ever-fabulous elynross, who in addition to her usual impressive vid-wrangling, zeroed right in on The One Thing That Made It All Work. Thanks also to P., who's becoming quite a fine beta in his own right, and to lim for tossing me the song.
> 
> Andy Hallett, RIP.

**Password:** showme


End file.
